


When Lies Become Truth... Sorta

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, THIS IS PART TWO, i promised this 5eva ago, jisoo is a cute lil babe, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan tells a lie that backfires, and he needs Jisoo's help. Desperately.</p><p> </p><p>PART TWO OF LITTLE WHITE LIES ~</p><p> </p><p>“I- prefer soccer,” he shrugs shyly, snorting with laughter and almost choking on his noodles when Jeonghan looks scandalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lies Become Truth... Sorta

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of Little White Lies! Part One is here if you wanna read it! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6458578

Jisoo’s bouncing with nerves (the good kind) while he waits for Jeonghan at the school's entrance. It’s  _ finally  _ Friday, and although he'd never outright admit it, today's … meeting (he wishes it were a date instead) was all he could think about the entire two days leading up to today. 

Jeonghan grins widely when he sees the student council president waiting for him, tapping his foot nervously. He strolls towards Jisoo, and sees that his bottom lip is caught between straight white teeth. 

 

_ Man, I want to bite that lip, and everywhere else,  _ Jeonghan smirks when Jisoo finally spots him, and stores that dirty thought away for later (he sincerely hopes there is a later). “C'mon then, let me treat you to lunch first. It  _ is  _ our first date after all,” he winks flirtily, and Jisoo blushes hard.  

 

_ Oh god it is a date,  _ Jisoo thinks with glee, but tamps down hard on it, trying (and failing) to hide the grin that spreads across his face. “Okay,” he answers a little too happily, and the basketballer chuckles. 

 

They settle for jjajangmyeon, and it's an awful (and incredibly awkward) silence between the two while the side dishes are being served. Jisoo gulps, several thoughts running through his head. Jeonghan, on the other hand, just tries to hide his grin at how cute Jisoo is. Jisoo looks adorable trying to think of something to say, and panicking when he draws a blank. He nudges Jisoo with his hand, and the boy nearly jumps a foot into the air. 

“With so much airtime you should think about joining the basketball team,” he jokes, dying a little inside when Jisoo turns a pretty pink. 

“I- prefer soccer,” he shrugs shyly, snorting with laughter and almost choking on his noodles when Jeonghan looks scandalized. 

“The nerve of you,” he exclaims comically, putting his hand over his heart. “I am basketball captain, you can’t possibly like soccer!” he rants, trying to hide his smile. “How are you my boyfriend?” he grumbles, pouting hard, and Jisoo sets his chopsticks down to laugh. 

It’s a musical laugh, but it’s full bodied, and Jeonghan wants to hear it again. And again, and again (he also wants to hear Jisoo laugh because of him but he’s not admitting that… yet). 

“You tell me Jeonghan-ssi, you asked me to be your boyfriend,” he snickers once he’s calmed down, and Jeonghan opens his mouth, only to shut it again, blushing. 

 

_ Shit, shit, shit, how do I tell him I asked him because I actually do have a crush on him,  _ Jeonghan agoizes internally, and Jisoo just looks at him curiously, cat-like eyes wide with concern. 

 

“Jeonghan-ssi? You’re looking a little….. green,” and Jeonghan shakes himself, nodding and hoping he looks a little more normal. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. So, do you wanna talk about our … story?” he grins shakily, feeling his heart racing. “So, we met because uh…..” Jeonghan trails off, drawing a complete blank. “Um…. because you’re friends with… Hansollie?” he tries his luck, and Jisoo laughs. 

“You know Hansol?” he quirks an eyebrow, then smacks himself. “Of course you do. He’s a basketballer too. Right, that works perfectly,” Jisoo grins, eyes curving into crescents, and Jeonghan feels his heart skip a beat (or a few). 

  
  


Jisoo’s…. paranoid, to say the least, but it’s adorable how he keeps running the story by Jeonghan. He’s been doing that since he got into Jeonghan’s (well his mom’s actually) car. 

“It’s just to make sure,” he tells Jeonghan defensively, and the long haired basketballer just hums and taps Jisoo’s chin affectionately, grinning in amusement. 

Jisoo pouts at Jeonghan, but he can’t help but admire how  _ hot  _ his ‘boyfriend’ looks with a short sleeved denim button down shirt and skinny jeans. He looks like actual boyfriend material, and he’s just in a white turtleneck, his blue blazer and some nicely pressed pants. 

“I’m not overdressed, am I?” he asks suddenly, just as Jeonghan turns into the carpark, parking before turning to look at Jisoo intently. 

“Jisoo-yah,” he coos softly, cupping the younger’s cheek gently. “You look perfect,” he whispers, leaning forward and brushing a soft kiss to his lips before getting out of the car, leaving a frozen (and rapidly tomato-ing) Hong Jisoo in the car, brain fried and muscles locked. 

 

_ Holy shit he just kissed me.  _

 

Jeonghan isn’t faring any better. Yes, to Jisoo he’d stepped out of the car coolly and completely unflustered, but Jeonghan’s practically having a panic attack (and he tripped over his own feet while trying to get out of the car but Jisoo didn’t see). 

 

_ Holy shit I just kissed him.  _

 

He has a million things running through his head, varying from  _ oh shit  _ to  _ I wanna do that again _ , but he needs to pull himself together and get his tomato of a boyfriend, pretend or not, out the car to meet his mom. 

“Jisoo-yah, are you okay?” Jeonghan asks, opening the door for the American, and he nods slowly. 

“I’m … okay, just - nevermind,” Jisoo grins shakily up at Jeonghan, climbing out of the car as gracefully as he can, and thanking god when he doesn’t trip and fall flat on his face. 

 

The pleasant  _ ding  _ of the lift scares them both a little, (yes even Jeonghan because he’s so caught up staring at Jisoo) and Jisoo steps into Jeonghan’s home, glancing around the apartment,smiling softly when he sees that it’s brightly lit and looks… homey. Jeonghan’s shifting nervously, almost slipping and knocking his shin on the bedside table. He’s nervous Jisoo will judge him for not living in a big fancy house like Hansol does. 

 

“I know it’s not like the big houses you have in America, and I know I’m not as rich as Hans-” Jeonghan rambles, only to stop when Jisoo kisses him softly, grinning shyly when he pulls away. 

  
“It’s perfect,” he beams at Jeonghan, and he feels all the worry melt away. 

 

“C’mon, I want to show you something,” Jeonghan laces their fingers together and tugs Jisoo into his room, locking the door behind them. 

“What did y-” Jisoo’s suddenly pressed against the door, and Jeonghan’s lips are on his, hard and demanding. 

His hands curl around Jeonghan’s neck and he gasps softly, head hitting the door when Jeonghan trails his lips down Jisoo’s neck, nipping and sucking a mark under the collar.

 

“J-Jeonghan,” Jisoo tries to protest, but it comes out so needy, and Jeonghan pulls away, clearly satisfied by how dazed Jisoo looks. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Jeonghan straightens Jisoo’s clothes for him, and tugs him to the bed.    
  
“Hang on, I’m gonna go get something special,” Jeonghan grins, hair mussed and lips slightly swollen, and the wicked glint in his eye has Jisoo’s mind running in circles. 

 

“Does he want sex?” he whispers to himself, glancing around the room, excitement and nervousness creeping into his already fried brain. “Is he getting lube?”  

“What if he’s into like BDSM or something?” he gasps softly, eyes widening (in fear or excitement we’ll never know). 

 

“ _ …. _ ”

“ _ …. _ ”

“ _ …. _ ”

 

_ “Oh shit.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my SVT tumblr if you're interested in OC x SVT ~
> 
> the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com
> 
> Xx,  
> Talia/Soojin


End file.
